Impossible
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Charlie Weasley prefers dragons to women. Or does he? When he and the order are instructed to rescue a band of rebel vampires that helped defeat voldemort he is unwilling to go. But when he meets a girl who will change his life forever will he let her in?
1. Vampires Burn, not Sparkle

H POV

"Harry!" A voice calls and Harry looked up to see his best friends Ron and Hermione holding eachothers hand. It was almost a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and he had never been happier to be alive.

"Harry my mum wants to see the whole Order" Ron says and Harry gets up, closing his journal. He'd been writing his thoughts in it lately, the nightmares coming back as it was nearing the one year anniversary of the battle.

He walked down the winding halls of Grimmauld Place and went to the drawing room where the rest of the order sat.

Fleur and Bill sat hand and hand on the couch. Charlie in an lazy-boy.

Lavender and Seamus sat beside them. Bill and Lavender had dealt with the attacks of Greyback together. Helping each other through the partial transformations. As much as their spouses wanted to help they didn't understand.

Luna was dancing around and Neville sat in the armchair, Katie Bell, Angelina, Oliver, Alicia, George, and Lee were also in the room along with the remaining adults from the order.

But the one that drew Harry's attention was the beautiful brave fiery redhead sitting on a stool.

"Well it seems we owe someone a favor" Mrs. Weasley says clasping her hands together drawing Harry's attention away from Ginny.

Ron pales "not another cleaning day mum none of us can handle it"

Mrs. Weasley thumps him on the head scowling

"No Ronald." She says "We owe a little favor to our friends that helped us win the battle"

Harry suddenly remembered that fateful day. The people that had saved them when all seemed lost.

FLASHBACK  
>Harry looked to the side to see Ginny, Luna, and Lavender fighting off Bellatrix. He was worried for Ginny but couldn't do much about it for at that moment he was swept off his feet by a dark wizard. He vaguely recognized his face as Marcus Flint, his old quidditch rival. Just when he thought he was done for, a fierce yell comes from above him and he sees a girl, only a couple of years older than he was, with black shiny hair, slightly tanned skin, and the most strange of all, red eyes, take Flint and rear her head back exposing the fact that her canines were abnormally large. She sank her teeth into his neck and threw him aside.<p>

The girl then reached down, offering Harry a hand

"Hello Harry Potter, I am Rose Blackwood. We are here to help" she says almost regally.

He takes her offered hand and she pulls him up almost effortlessly.

"Now go win" she says and disappears into a dark blur. He looks around and notices other beautiful, savage people fighting, seemingly on his behalf.

He barely had time to register that fact before once again he was sucked into the black abyss of war.

END FLASHBACK

"The vampires" Harry exclaims, a dawn of realization drawing over his face.

Mrs. Weasley grimly nodded. "Yes it seems they are in a bit of trouble"

The others looked a mixture of concerned, confused, completely lost, and scared.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it" Ron retorts.

"Ronald" Mrs. Weasley says and thumps him on the head again.

"Why should we help them?" Says Katie

"Because they helped us" says Lavender

"So?" Seamus

"So we need to return the favor" Neville

"We did not ask for Ze help of those leeches" Fleur

"Darling what if it was us that needed help" Bill

"But we don't" Alicia

"Mabye we will someday" George

"Doubt it" Angelina

"Of course YOU would" Oliver

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"It means you'd think-"

"STOP IT" Mrs. Weasley shouts.

"now you may not realize it now but it is actually a GOOD thing to help others" she chides.

Everyone grumbled.

"Well the vampire rebel forces has been taken into slavery by their government, which as we all know, supported Voldemort"

Some people flinched at the name.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Charlie asks. Clearly opposed to going to help.

"Infiltrate their government and break them out of course" Mrs. Weasley says.

There was a stunned silence before Ron suddenly shouts

"You are the COOLEST MOM EVER" he cheers earning him a laugh from almost everyone else.

"Well lets set to go then" someone, still unknown to me, says from the back of the room

"Sounds good to me" Ron says. "Except Hermione shouldn't go"

Oh no….


	2. Vampires hate Wood Do they hate Oliver?

HARRY POV  
>"what do you mean by I shouldn't go?" asks Hermione.<p>

Come on Ron. I thought to him, this is your one chance to change your answer.

"Well I don't want you getting hurt that's all" Ron says stubbornly.

"I will be fine Ronald Weasley! I survived the wizarding war didn't I?" she yells

Ron grabs the arm with her scar that read 'Mudblood' on it and holds it up to her face. I noticed Katie holding her own wrist where I knew the same handiwork had been applied; she had been working for the order and had gotten captured.

"This is why I don't want you to go!' Ron says firmly. "I don't want to lose you"

Hermione's glare softens.

"You won't lose me. I promise" she says. Ron still didn't look happy about it but sighed in frustration and nodded.

"Well no time to waste!" Mrs. Weasley says happily as she prepares to apparate. There is a pop as we all appear in a dark misty alleyway. A black cat ran underneath a dumpster and a faint scream could be heard in the distance. I noted the smoke billowing up from areas close by as we made our way through the dark. We emerged into open air and I saw that some small houses were being burned. I took a step forward and face planted into a body. I yelled and stood up taking in the charred body before me. It certainly wasn't human, it was clutching a smaller form and I saw some others putting their hands over their mouth to prevent them from vomiting, Ron and Hermione's petty argument was forgotten as they clung to one another in horror. Mrs. Weasley finally took the first step and we followed quietly until we came upon a large castle, quite like Hogwarts but made purely out of black marble. I saw the bushes rustle and I yanked out my wand to face it. I then noticed a young girl, not even five yet, peek out.

"It's alright" I heard a voice say and turned around to see Fleur behind me motioning to the young girl who automatically ran into her arms. I saw a taller figure move from the bushes as well and a pale, ashen faced boy stepped out and put a protective arm around the little girl who returned to him. I supposed they were siblings.

"The order" he said. Not a question but as if to confirm what he already knew. Charlie nodded in confirmation and he motioned behind him as some other pale people emerged from the bushes. All of them looked bruised, bloody and tired. If it was possible for vampires to be tired.

"We've been waiting for you" The boy said. "I'm Sage. That's all you need to know. We've been waiting for you" He says coolly.

"Are you to rebel camp leader?" Mrs. Weasley asks briskly.

The boy throws back his head and laughs, he actually laughs! I noticed the other people were smirking as well. When he calms down enough to talk he replied with a bit more emotion in his voice.

"No. No one could compare to my dear cousin" He says. "Unfortunately when we made a break for it she stayed behind to give us a head start. Bloody idiot" He says rolling his eyes.

"So she's dead?" Ginny asks and the boy grimly shakes his head no.

"No. But almost worse. Follow me" He says and motions for the others to wait as he leads us to a small barred cell window, no glass, only the iron bars. It stretched across the entire bottom wall so we could all glance through. It was there that I noticed the girl with the raven hair and the tanned skin. Rose I think she said her name was.

"Is that her?" Charlie whispers so softly I could barely hear.

"Yes now quiet, vampires have extraordinary hearing" Sage hissed.

I noticed some movement from down in the cellar and a tall dark man entered the room flanked by two guards.

"So Miss. Blackwood. Let's start with something simple" He says coolly. "What is your daddy's name?"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Come Miss. Blackwood I'm just making conversation. What is your daddy's name?" He says with an edge to his voice. Come on just tell him! I wanted to yell.

"Padre" She says quietly and I vaguely recognized the word as the Spanish meaning for father, I knew this from when Dudley pranced around the house talking in Spanish for a month because he thought he was super smart. **(Yes I loosely based the father padre thing from G.I Jane if you were wondering)**

"Smart one are you" the other one said with a sneer. He then proceeded to smack her hard against the back of the head, it cracked throughout the room.

"Where are your troops Miss. Blackwood?" He asks coyly

She stayed silent then spoke "you'll have to kill me first"

"but where's the fun of that" he sneers and a sharp crack echoes around the room as his fist makes contact with her face, blood running out of her mouth as she spit out a clump of it. Is it possible for vampires to have blood? She hit the wall as she was flung off her chair, hands still tied behind her back.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she laughed. She actually laughed! He picked her up by the shirt and rammed her into the wall again with a thud. Everyone winced as she fell backwards with blood pouring from the side of her nose. He shoved her back in the chair

"WHERE DID THEY GO" he yelled and she pursed her lips.

Another sharp crack echoed across the room as he hit her over and over until she was lying in a heap on the ground, struggling to get up with an extremely bloody face.

"Call to them. I know you can, with your freaky mind powers" he says

"You've got some nerve to be calling me freaking" she retorted, sounding all stuffed up from her rapidly swelling eye and possibly broken nose. But her eyes changed from confident to terrified in an instant when he pulled from behind his back a wooden stick.

He advanced slowly and spun it in his hand.

"Call them" he says

She just sat there, wide eyed and so his guards held her down as he drew a thin line of blood across her cheek.

This time she screamed, she screamed bloody murder, a blood curdling sound as her voice had risen about ten times higher than a normal humans.

"CALL THEM AND IT WILL STOP I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY" he bellowed but she just shook her head as he continued marking her arms and neck.

"We've got to do something" I vaguely heard Charlie whisper, disbelief in his voice as he watched her struggle.

I stood up and soon everyone else was too.

"How are we going to get in?" Oliver asked.

"Got it" Sage said and let out a low whistle. Within minute a dozen or so vampires were standing around

"Ram it" he said and a couple of their faces broke out into wide grins. Most of them formed a small clump and then one after the other they hit the wall. It didn't look like it hurt them although I couldn't imagine how it didn't. One after the other the wall shook until finally it broke and we all piled into the dungeon. The girl was on the ground, a pool of blood seeping through the thick soil and the other vampire looking stunned. Most of us were just blankly staring at him with our wands pointed at him. But many of the vampires just looked ticked as they prepared to launch, hissing as their long canines came out. That's when we struck.

**(Epic battle scene and Charlie's POV coming next, I promise okay. I hope I'm doing an okay job. YES I will be dissing twilight in this so if you have a problem with that them please bugger off. No Rose is going to have tons of flaws so she is not a Mary-Sue. I hate Mary-Sues "cough Bella cough" anyways I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH COMMITTING TO A STORY SO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING PLEASE REVIEW) thanks**


	3. Her Name is Rose

C POV  
>I pulled out my wand as I saw the vampires baring their teeth and rocking back and forth on their feet waiting to strike. I was still a bit off kilter after what I just witnessed and I checked to make sure that the girl was still in the corner where she fell. It seemed we waited for an eternity before Sage pounced and the world erupted in war. I slung my spells every-which-way not checking to see if they hit their target or not. A vampire who had an allegiance with Sage and the rebel group launched towards me. I was about to fire a spell, bewildered that they had switched sides so quickly when he shouted<p>

"DUCK!"

And barreled over my shoulder to slam into a vampire behind me who was about to attack. When they collided the noise was like a boulder hitting another and the vampire ripped the others throat out without a second thought. Just as I was about to thank him he dashes away to help someone else. I continued my shooting and quickly realized that my usual spells weren't going to work. It was hurting them but not killing them. I remembered that the girl wasn't dying until the other vampire stabbed her with wood so I performed a nature spell that would cause wood to shoot out of my wand hitting the vampires.

"USE WOOD" I shouted over the noise.

"OKAY!" I heard two voices yell and turned around just in time to see Fred and George pick over up and prepare to throw him.

"NO YOU WITLESS BABOONS WOOD!" I yell and they put wood down.

I noticed the other wizards change their fighting style to a similar method of war and I noticed that the other side was slowly losing the battle. Not to say we didn't have our share of casualties, confirming my belief a boy next to me shrieked

"NO!" with anguish in his voice as he leaned over the body of a girl.

He looked up, red in his eyes and lunged. It would only be after the battle that I realized that it would be his last action in life.

Soon after that we were all just standing there in a pool of bodies looking at one another, slowly coming to the realization we had killed all of the vampire government. In this room at least. I highly doubted this was it. Sage stalked through the mass of people and leaned over the girl by the wall.

"You okay?" He asked. The room was dead silent.

"You're an idiot Sage" a voice said hoarsely from the body. "Is Poppy okay?" she asked and the little girl I had seen earlier poked her head around Sage.

"Yeah, she's fine. Let's get you out of here" He says

"Do one of you mind taking her? I have to count and see how many people we have left" he asks us.

I step forwards and put one arm around her waist and one below her knees carrying her bridal style.

"Well let's get going" I say trying to ignore the feeling of blood dripping onto my arms. As we walked I couldn't help but notice how stunning this girl was. No more so than all the others but this girl had black hair matted with blood and sweat, her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell what color they were, her skin was smeared with dirt and blood but was a tan color. He guessed of latin decent. Yet she was still quite lovely. I didn't realize they had made it back to their campsite for the time until the girl was taken from his arms by my mum. I looked after the girl curiously before I heard a voice behind me say

"Her name is Rose"


End file.
